


The One I Need

by seongtaeaus



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, High School, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongtaeaus/pseuds/seongtaeaus
Summary: kang minhee and koo jungmo is both school heart throbs but little did they know, they're actually boyfriends.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The One I Need

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic & sorry for the typo and grammatical errors in advance, english isn't my first language so bare with me + lowkey inspired with minimo dazed photo shoot. i guess, happy valentines minimoist!
> 
> \- seongtaeaus on twt

monday morning, it's just 6am in the morning minhee and jungmo is walking on their way to the school. their houses is just one street away and it’s their morning routine, walking to school together. they've been in a relationship for almost a year, minhee is freshman and jungmo is sophomore that time. all of the student in their school doesn't know about what's going on about them except for their friends. jungmo is popular because he's a part of the school’s band, a lead guitarist and a vocalist while minhee is popular because of his outstanding academic performance and his height, of course both of them are drop dead handsome. unexpectedly, both perfect looking guys found their way to each other and became boyfriends. jungmo's older between them but seems like minhee's the mature one, but minhee don't mind since he loves taking care of his clumsy boyfriend.

"minhee you go first, i’ll watch you from here" jungmo loosens the grip of minhee's hand, minhee pouted and he finds it extremely cute "kang minhee don't test me, we will get late" jungmo said with authority, minhee fixed his bag pack and kissed jungmo's forehead "okay then see you around in school, good luck on your chemistry quiz! don't forget what i teach you last night" minhee said then hops away from jungmo. yep, minhee helps jungmo in his studies as well and he's very grateful to have minhee in his life.

jungmo's chemistry quiz ended and woobin, his best friend immediately grabs the chair beside him "so is it good to have a smart and handsome boyfriend around to teach you?" woobin teased him, jungmo just mouthed "yes" in response. jungmo and minhee both have same lunch periods but they never seats in the same table, it sucks but they don't want any controversies about their relationship and such. jungmo went to the cafeteria with woobin and wonjin, everyone looked at them when they entered including minhee who's hiding a smirk sitting in the right most corner with his friends hyeongjun and seongmin. they're also waiting for taeyoung. hyeongjun also saw jungmo entering and taps minhee "your famous bf is here" hyeongjun whispered, he ignored it and just secretly admiring jungmo.

between them, jungmo is the first one to confess but minhee is the first one who catches feeling for him. they got close when they're in a school camp that day and sophomores is the one who needs to guide freshmen’s, jungmo hated it because of the heat and he sweats a lot. minhee had a little crush on him that time because he heard jungmo sing and play guitar in the music room when he stayed in the library to study. minhee finds jungmo cool and beautiful at the same time. minhee grabs the opportunity getting close to jungmo by offering him a bottle of water which jungmo really needs, after that they talked a lot then they always wait each other to finish either jungmo practicing or minhee studying and went home together. then finally catching feelings with each other.

taeyoung suddenly came in the cafeteria from the dance troupe practice, he went straight to his friends. "uhm hey, minhee i want to introduce hwang yunseong" minhee look at the guy beside taeyoung, he accepted the hand yunseong guy offered "hi minhee, i've been eyeing you from afar in a little while now, if ever you have extra time uhm should we... hang out or something?" minhee wants to shoo the guy away but everyone is looking at them well, including his boyfriend but he doesn't want to embarrass the guy in front of him, yunseong is quite popular in their school as well since he’s the leader of their dance troupe "uh, i have quite a lot of readings lined up so maybe some other time?" minhee said in a very polite way and yunseong immediately agreed and gave his number to minhee, he's one of the hell straight of the point kind of guy. when he left, seongmin pinched taeyoung's ear "kim taeyoung you knew that minhee has a—" taeyoung cuts off seongmin "yes i know and im sorry minhee, i will say sorry to jungmo hyung too, i have no choice, he will give my slot to others if i don't grant what he wants" taeyoung said while stomping his feet but still keeps his voice very silent. minhee just nodded and look for jungmo who is just two tables away from them stabbing the food in front of him.

"oh my gosh hwang yunseong likes minhee" wonjin exclaims as if jungmo is not there, woobin kicked wonjin "sorry okay? im just — i didn't expect it and he really made a scene here huh, jungmo go claim what's yours!" wonjin said but jungmo is still stabbing his food "hey the food is murdered already" woobin halts jungmo from stabbing his food, he looked up but his expression remains calm.

dismissal time and as usual jungmo and minhee waited each other but this time jungmo finished practicing first so he went to the library, minhee's the only one there and lights are dimmed already. he walked through the dark corners of the library and thought minhee won't see him but he's wrong. minhee saw him and flashed a subtle smile on his face. jungmo smiled a little, minhee walked towards him and hugged jungmo. "you upset?" minhee knows he's upset. he knows jungmo so well "yeah, but it’s alright. im your boyfriend anyways" jungmo said and hugged minhee back, jungmo never gets angry, he might get upset but never gets mad. minhee thinks jungmo is a living angel, he's so kind and considerate all the time and wishes he has that kind of traits as well because minhee is a little bit bad tempered person but easily get cooed. one time, when someone gave jungmo chocolates from the senior department he really gets upset, but jungmo is the only one who can relieve minhee's temper. they went home as usual, and oh there's someone who also knows about their relationship; the night shift guard who always seeing them walk out together.

the next day, minhee is done taking his quiz, he's about to take a nap but his teacher called his name "kang minhee? you're done, right? you will be one of our school model, you can go to the auditorium for the quick pictorial" his classmates owed and cheered for him but he's so clueless and didn't even know about it "don't worry you will be excused in the next class, i think your senior koo jungmo is wait for you there" his teacher added, the class suddenly gasp, they're most likely excited to see minhee and jungmo as their school model. hyeongjun kicks minhee's chair and coughed, minhee suddenly stood up and went on his way to the auditorium as quickly as possible, in his surprise, jungmo is there taking his solo shoot already. jungmo noticed minhee and suddenly got distracted but went back to striking poses in front of the camera. _he's good at this_ , minhee thought. the teacher in charge noticed minhee as well and guided about the shoot, someone just put a little make up and styled his hair then he's up for the shoot. "do well handsome man" jungmo teasingly whispered and minhee just gestured a like sign to him. jungmo got that, it's minhee's thing.

jungmo admired minhee's handsome features from afar, he can still see the stance of his boyfriend and he's doing well in front of the camera, minhee can really pass as a model. minhee thought that he should do well because jungmo also did well in the photoshoot. after minhee's solo shot, their teacher called jungmo. jungmo standing and minhee sitting on a desk, they acted normal but deep inside they want to laugh at themselves. they did the shoot naturally but the photographer calls out jungmo "please remove your hand there" jungmo is holding minhee's shoulder that time, he smiled and took his hands off. the photographer called jungmo again "why do you keep on touching him?" minhee looked at jungmo, he said sorry and felt embarrassed after, minhee likes it though?

"it’s so embarrassing minhee stop laughing at me" jungmo said with authority, they're at minhee's house inside his room and he's teasing his boyfriend being so touchy in their shoot earlier "but you know what, the photographer had a bad taste. i like you touching me though" minhee said that caught jungmo off guard. minhee's sudden sweetness is unbelievable, he's not sweet or romantic kind of guy and it hits different if he does it sometimes. jungmo back hugged minhee while doing something on his laptop, minhee can feel jungmo's pointed nose and subtle breath in his neck so he flinched a little "mogu i need to pass this" jungmo ignored minhee and continued cuddling him from behind, minhee can't concentrate because of his boyfriend. he suddenly puts his laptop aside and faced his boyfriend pouting, _oh gosh he look so adorable_.

minhee pinched jungmo's cheek and finally cuddle with him as well in the bed, sitting, jungmo resting his head on minhee's shoulder, free hands intertwined "you really can't resist me, huh?" jungmo teased "yeah, i’ll pass that later" minhee kissed jungmo's forehead and he can feel his boyfriend falling asleep in his arms.

the next few days, the school posters was already released and all of the students are stunned on how handsome jungmo and minhee is. they look good together and little did they know, they're real boyfriends. "oh lovebirds" wonjin teasingly whispered to jungmo when they're in the hallway looking at the posters, jungmo smiled and he saw minhee and hyeongjun passing by holding a rose and chocolate, jungmo was confused and he wants to ask minhee where did he get that but he suddenly saw yunseong in the back following minhee and some students peeking from their respective classrooms, minhee stopped walking in front of jungmo but there’s still a wide distance between them he faced yunseong who is following him “so, we’re talking here?” yunseong said and he’s anticipating what’s minhee wants to say, “sorry yunseong but I have someone” minhee said and gave back the chocolate and roses to him, he’s slightly irritated because he caught yunseong saying something bad about jungmo, that he’s a better model and school should’ve picked him instead of jungmo, and minhee got furious about that, he doesn’t want anyone to badmouth his boyfriend. students are listening to them, they’re all surprised when minhee said he already had someone “you’re saying that to get rid of me, right?” minhee nodded ‘no’ “so who’s your someone though” minhee looks at jungmo’s direction, jungmo can’t process what’s happening. minhee walked towards jungmo and held his hand “jungmo is my boyfriend so don’t say bad things about him, im actually trying to stay nice but hearing you said bad things to him? I won’t let you” minhee said that makes everyone gasp and even squeal. “hey kang minhee what are you thinking?” jungmo said and forced minhee to get out of the scene, they went in the garden at the back of their campus.

“sorry jungmo, I revealed our relationship-“ jungmo cuts him with a warm hug, “it’s alright minhee, I don’t care whatever people says anymore as long as you’re here by my side” minhee smiled and hugged jungmo back, he loves his boyfriend so much that he can do anything for him. “minhee only needs jungmo though” minhee said, jungmo chuckled “jungmo only needs minhee too”.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like it!!! thank you for reading <333


End file.
